Blame me
by the girl by the downtown caffe
Summary: You probably think I’m a stupid stalker in you back. I think that too. But how do you speck me to avoid it? If you could only take a look in the mirror, then you might understand. the opposite side of childish and my valentine especial.


**Now this was a challange. I never tried to step in the shoes of anyone younger that me. So for doing a Pucca (age 9/10) dialog I had to avoid "stong" words like drugs or hormones that a nine years old wouldn't use, and I still think its a little too mature for her :P**

**Now just go read it.**

* * *

I don't want you to blame me. Its you who makes me dizzy in the first place. So don't you ever think about hurting me. You don't have the slightest idea of just how much I've done for you. Just how much it hurts to be who I am, to stand. To dream. To hope. When you more that anyone knows I'm hopeless. How can you keep being so rude when even _I_ know so? Don't you ever _think_ that I _could_ have feelings? You're probably the worse, dumbest, _meanest_, person I've ever met.

Still look at me. Here looking down at you picture, _one_ of the billions I have. You probably think I'm a stupid stalker in you back. I think that too. But how do you speck me to avoid it? If you could only take a look in the mirror, find sometime between training and running away, then you might understand. Haven't you ever noticed the way girls stare? Well, I notice how _you_ look at them. I understand you're growing. But I don't want you to grow out of me. If you haven't already done.

I want you to look at me the way you look at other girls. I really do. Have you ever though of what I'd give for you to hug me back? That's all I'm asking you for! Can't you see I really like you? Haven't you ever heard m y heart raising even before I chase you?

Sometimes I pretend you hear two heart beats instead of one. That, because my heart is right there, with you.

Typically, the one thing I ask from you is the one you refuse. And I just can't take your friendship. It hurts too much to think that I am besides to the only boy I've ever loved, and hasn't ever loved me. That's when your mare presences is like an thunder whooshing through me, it hurts, but the feelings that explode as it comes become the only thing I want to know. I feel like I just need it more and more and more. I'm obsessed with the excitement and the sudden joy that come when you're close. Even if you don't feel it back. I want to hope that you will. But I can only dream.

That's where hopes defer from dreams. In dreams, I am free to ask for you, my night in golden armor, my one desire. Aren't dreams the most wonderful thing in our world. The time we are free to reach the stars, to find you ever so close, hugging me back. But to hope, you have to actually believe it will happen. And I don't. I try to imagine that somehow you love me deep inside. Every movie just sets me off about how in three years you're gonna fall for me and how perfect our lives will be. I have it all planed out. But as much as I want to, I just can't believe it! You're just too unreachable; just too hard to understand, and ever too cute to ignore.

Every morning I wake I can only think of your face close to mine. Is it really that expensive, a kiss? Do you want me to beg? 'Cause I've actually done so, plenty of times.

I wish you knew how hard I love you. Its not honorable _at all_ to treat a girl this way! Maybe then, you'd love me.

But, along with all the pain and lack of hope, there's amazingly happiness. Just to think of you brings a smile to my face. I can only be happy for you, even if you hate me. I can't help but to celebrate your achievement if it means to forget about mine. The slightest resemblance to you is like a sweet to me. I can't help but to keep this smile. Even when you're sad, I cheer for your existence. Just to know that somewhere in this world there is you, is more exiting that the latest thrill movie.

I often get lost in your pictures, staring at your face, daydreaming. I swear someone could snap their fingers in front of me and I wouldn't notice as long as I could still see your face. Buried in those black deep eyes of yours, I could dream all eternity.

Loving you is my favorite thing to do in the world, and don't have to think about you not loving me back. Not now, not ever will something as small as _that_ stop me from being close to you. Which means, yeah, I'm most likely going to chase you all around the world as long as I can still get my daydreams.

And trust me, as long as there exists any resemblance of you, I will.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it gets kinda contradictive, but thats just how kids are...you should see my cousin... however, REVEW!!**


End file.
